Numerous control mechanisms used in horology comprise a large number of components, the arrangement of which is ill suited to the automated assembly required in mass production.
The particular case of a winding mechanism is usually linked to a particular assembly sequence, which generally means that the stem cannot be changed once the movement has been fitted. This is incompatible with a modular design, in which it is desired to be able to use a particular module or calibre for several different products.
FR Patent Application No. 502 655 A in the name of JULES RUSSBACH discloses a watch movement with a winding and set hands mechanism removably mounted on a fixed support relative to the frame of the movement, between two bottom plates of the frame, with an intermediate wheel of said mechanism being constantly in a meshing relation with the intermediate wheel controlling the under-dial work.
CH Patent Application No. 17 991 A in the name of GROSJEAN FILS discloses a bar for watches with a winding mechanism, on which all the parts forming the winding and set hands mechanism are placed, secured to the bottom plate of the watch.
CH Patent Application No. 124 382 A in the name of ANNEN ROBERT discloses a movement where the winding and set hands mechanism is mounted in an intermediate part housed between the bottom plate and the bars and acting as a heel for a certain number of said bars.
EP Patent Application No. 2 124 111 A1 in the name of CT TIME discloses an actuating module, intended to be mounted on a frame, and containing a mechanism which includes a control stem, a control pinion rotating integrally with said stem, and an actuating member arranged to cooperate with the control pinion when the stem occupies one of its axial positions. This control pinion is integral in translation with the stem when it moves from one position to the other. This module comprises an independent case containing the mechanism, and a connecting means which comes out of the case and is arranged to kinematically connect the actuating member to the element of the movement to be actuated, so that the actuating member can actuate said element regardless of the position of the module on the movement frame.